


You Deserve Better

by Emmy_Hope



Series: Spider-Man (Just Hold On A Little Longer) [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Hope/pseuds/Emmy_Hope
Summary: Skye smiled, "You're practically a genius.""No," He shook his head, "I'm really not. You don't have to say things like that just to make me feel better, Skye."This is the first fanfic I've posted on AO3, and the first time I have written one in a very long time...So, I apologize for the mistakes! I hope that you like it.





	You Deserve Better

“Hey, Peter!” Skylar called out from the kitchen, after letting herself into the apartment, and looking in the empty fridge with a sigh.  
“Does the Chinese place down the street sound ok for dinner tonight? I got my paycheck today."  
Peter glanced up from his spot on the living room floor to look at his best friend.  
"Hi, Skye. And when does it not sound good?" he greeted her, grinning.  
"Well, you got me there," She agreed, plopping down next to him, and glancing at the book in front of them.  
"Ohh, chem?" At his nod, she looked over the page he was on. "Yikes. I'm not looking forward to taking this next year..."  
"It's not too bad," He shrugged, chuckling. "Just takes a bit of time. It's actually really interesting."  
“You would say that,” Skye smiled, "You're practically a genius."  
"No," He shook his head, "I'm really not. You don't have to say things like that just to make me feel better, Skye."  
"I know that you’ve worked hard to get to where you are,” She insisted, “And I want you to be able to take pride in how intelligent you are, Pete. And I don’t mean for you to be an asshole about it, ‘cause I know that you never would do that to anybody, but you should be able to take a compliment and know that it's genuine."  
They sat in silence for a moment before Peter said, "Thank you, Skye. For being here for me."  
"Of course, Pete. You know that you're my best friend, and I love you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> As I said in the summary, this is the first time I've posted on this site. It's also the first story in a long time that I have even attempted to write a fanfiction, which is dumb on my part because It's something that I used to love doing in my spare time.  
> This wasn't really close to being finished, and I don't even really like how it turned out... It's a bit cringy. But; I know that for me, It's better to just throw something out there, and then I'll eventually improve in my writing.  
> I do intend to use Skylar as a character in my future stories/chapters, but Ned is most definitely not being replaced as Peter's best friend!  
> Anyways; I hope that you follow along with my writing journey!  
> Thank you, guys! Have a great day!


End file.
